Falling in love
by ACreativeThought
Summary: The gang plus one go camping. They uncover new feelings and old feelings. Will it ever be the same. Major Femslash. If you don't like don't read, i gave enough warning. You'll see the couples if you read it. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of one tree hill so don't sue me! Thanks**

_**Summary: **_Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke and Rachael? They all go on a road trip together. They intend to camp out in the woods. Unfortunately Haley has all these feeling for Brooke. What about Nathan? Brooke feels like she's in love with Haley but would her friends say, what would the rest of the squad say?

Will Peyton ever rid the feeling of being a third wheel?

P.s. this is totally my first one tree hill ever. Oh yeah and FEMSLASH if you don't like it press the back button up there.

OTH 

"Brooke wake up!" Haley said throwing a pillow at her head. "We haven't got time for this let's go." Haley cried from the bathroom of the apartment the two girls had shared.

"Uh!" Brooke groaned at her signaling she decided that she wasn't going camping for a week. That she would miss her hairdryer way too much. "I said move your ass" Haley yelled from the kitchen this time. "Yes, maim" Brooke reluctantly got up and tied her hair back. She stared in the mirror for a moment looking at her features. She had been living with Haley for a few months now and she still hated it when Haley saw her indecent. She walked towards the kitchen with all four of her bags packed and ready-to-go. "I'm ready" She sighed "Goodbye shower, goodbye hairdryer, goodbye my beautiful toilette." Haley laughed lightly at Brooke. "It's only 3 nights and 4 days." Haley knew this was pointless and would only trigger a useless rant. "Only? Only?! It is a whole 3 nights and 4 days I have to spend sleeping on the ground!"

"Oh my god, come on we're late" Haley informed pretending to be annoyed but really she admired the randomness of Brooke it always kept her guessing. She was spontaneous but Haley could feel so safe and relaxed around Brooke. Haley smiled; Brooke caught the smile and smirked devilishly at her. She was up to something.

The two girls walked down the steps of their apartment. They headed towards the two cars in the parking lot. One was Lucas' truck the other was Peyton's car. "Why two?" Brooke inquired stepping up to Nathan along side Haley. Haley greeted him with a small kiss. Something burned inside of Brooke it made her want to castrate Nathan for kissing Haley and yet she didn't know why. _'Cause you're in love that's why._ Brooke shook her head violently at the thought. "All set?" Nathan asked the girls as he and Lucas loaded the bags into the back of the truck. "Yes."

"Yep"

"Uh-huh" Brooke said staring at everyone they all seemed a little fidgety. One person she would expect it but not all of her friends at the same time, something was up. "Hi" Rachael said sweetly walking towards Luke kissing him softly_. And there it is_ Brooke thought to herself. "Nope!"

"What"

"I am not going camping with Rachael"

"Why not?" Haley asked

"Because it's her" She replied firmly.

"Please…for us?"

"_Fine…_" _For you. _She looked at her friends and said " But I am not staying the same tent or car as her"

"Fine by me" Rachael said her tone turning from sugary sweet to sourly bitter. Brooke climbed into the back of Peyton's car while Rachael hopped into the middle of Lucas's truck. Haley rolled her eyes at the cheerleaders and sighed she climbed into the passenger seat of the car while Peyton got in the driver's seat.

In the car with the girls… 

"Why do you hate her so much?" Haley asked, "Because she's a bitch" Brooke huffed. "You are on the same squad how are you gonna get through that, if you hate her?" Peyton countered.

"Guy's just leave me alone okay I don't want to talk."

"Brooke, we're sorry but don't let her ruin your fun." Haley winked at Peyton "That would mean she wins" Brooke's eyes shot open. "You know what Tutor Girl, I hate it when you're right."

"Yeah see, I kind of like it" Haley said. Brooke stuck her tongue out as she smiled; her deep dimples set in perfect place. Hailey thought _what I wouldn't do to that, _The smile never leaving her face. Peyton bobbed her head down then shot it up immediately. "You okay?" Haley asked concerned. "Yeah I just didn't sleep much"

"I'll drive pull over, Blondie" Brooke said.

"Fine. Alright I'll signal the guys to pull over to" She clicked the button and just as she had planned the boys pulled over as well.

Nathan yelled through the window "What's up?"

"We're just changing drivers so wait a minute, k?" Hailey said not taking her eyes off of Brooke's cleavage. Thankfully no one noticed at least she hoped they didn't.

"Uh…Okay…hurry up," Nathan said to the girls then walked back to the truck. Brooke climbed over the front seats and sat in the driver's side as Peyton stepped out of the car and fell down into the back. She lay there, sleeping peacefully. Her face was completely blank.

After 3 or 4 hours of Brooke driving it was Haley's turn she only had to drive for 2 before they reached their destination. They stepped out of the car and naturally they were there before the boys and Rachael. "It's so beautiful," Brooke said looking around.

"Yeah, my Grandfather used to take me up here to fish and I never forgot this place." It was a giant circled clearing big enough for two campsites. The trees surrounded the clearing like they would in a painting. Birds flew over them and squirrels squeaked angrily at the new visitors. "I think that there is still a tree I carved my name into around here." Haley smiled. Brooke gave her the most devilish smile there was. "Really" She said heading over to one tree and circling it.

"I think it's the one next to it" Hailey said laughing.

"Oh, what makes you think that?" Brooke said in a smart-ass tone.

"I can see it" Haley laughed again. Brooke's face went blank.

"Oh…" Her voice trailed off. "Should we wake Peyton?"

"No let her sleep" Haley said, "Do you want to go for a walk while we wait for the guys…And Rachael" Brooke nodded she grabbed a pad of paper and scribbled down 'Gone for a walk

'Cause you were too slow…

-Hailey/Brooke' Brooke gave Haley a smile and Hailey felt as though she was going to melt.

Brooke and Haley sat at the end of a lake and stared onto the water being consumed by their thoughts.

_Hailey is so beautiful. She smiles perfect her bodies hot as hell. Why is she with Nathan? He'll never treat her the way I would. I love you Haley James._

_Brooke, wow Brooke is perfect. I can't do this anymore it's too hard I have to tell her how I feel. I think I'm in love with her. I know I'm in love with her. NO stop it Haley._

They sat in a comfortable silence until Haley broke it.

"Brooke I…" She started but was cut off by Brooke's lips on hers. It felt so good to kiss her soft lips. Brooke pulled away, looking for a reaction, she didn't get one. "I'm sorry Hailey I didn't mean…" Brooke said her voice trailed off. She looked hurt and Haley hated that she hurt Brooke. She kissed her passionately on the lips for a long time before coming up for air. Brooke moved her lips from Haley's lips to her neck. Haley breathed heavily. One breath got caught in her throat causing her to moan. This spurred Brooke on. They steadily stood up as Brooke lightly pushed Haley towards a nearby tree. Haley attacked Brooke's neck. Her eyes never opening. She lost her footing on a stump and the shorter girl fell into the lake pulling along with her the taller girl. Brooke shot out of the water fully clothed. She looked around, she couldn't see Haley, and She started to panic. "Haley!" She yelled so loud she was sure her parents, who were god knows where, could hear her.

"Haley! Where are you?" Brooke ducked under the water and saw Hailey floating up to the surface. _NO!_ Brooke felt helpless. She dove into the water and pulled Haley up. She guided her over to where she could stand up and carry her back to camp. Brooke carefully laid her on the grass. She pinched Haley's nose and gave her breath to her. Tears spilled from Brooke's eyes when Haley came to. She gasped for air as water poured out of her mouth. Brooke smiled still crying and bent down to kiss Haley. She still didn't know if this was appropriate. Hailey asked "Brooke?"

"I'm here it's okay, you're okay" She tried to comfort her.

Haley started to cry now to. "I was so scar-" But Nathan yelling her name and running towards her cut her off. He held her and nearly knocked Brooke over. "I'm so sorry," He said to her. "I should've been here" She hugged him but keeping her eyes on Brooke. "It's okay, I'm safe thanks to Brooke" Haley said. "Oh god my head hurts though" She continued. They walked back to the camp with Lucas and Peyton waiting anxiously. "Where's Rachael?" Brooke asked suspiciously. "She went to get you two. I guess she didn't find you" Lucas concluded as Rachael stepped out of the woods pulling twigs from her hair. "I didn't, I found three dirty birds a snake and two very pissed squirrels"

Haley lifted her hands to her head and massaged her temple. Brooke taking first notice of this asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh…Yeah. I just have a bit of a head ache," Haley admitted.

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you want and Advil or something?"

"No it's fine really."

"We'll drive to the nearest gas station and get some necessities."

Lucas offered. "It's like 2 hours" Haley countered.

"So… we'll make the trip."

"Peyton and I will make the trip," Nathan said to Lucas.

"Yeah, I have to get some stuff anyway." Peyton agreed. She took the keys of her car out of the ignition and threw them to Nathan

"You drive."

"Okay. You set up the camp I guess" He pointed to Luke and Rachael. "You watch Haley please" He smiled at Brooke. She didn't care how nice he was or looked she still hated the Jerk of a man. He was exactly like his dead-beat father; Controlling and a bastard. But Brooke still smiled reassuringly at Nathan to let him know Haley's safe. He climbed into the car with Peyton and they quickly back out of the long driveway type path.

"So what will we do now?" Lucas asked Rachael smiling.

"We'll we could go for a walk, down to the lake and…swim" She whispered in his ear. He reached down for her hand and they walked together down the same path that Haley and Brooke had taken. "You sure you'll be okay?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, my head does hurt like hell though," Haley said as she sat on the hood of Luke's car.

"I think I do have something in my bag" Brooke reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of Advil.

"Pick your poison"

"Hmmm…The crappy liquid goo or the chalky crap that hurts your throat?" She asked rhetorically. Brooke laughed at her secretly adoring the beautiful smart blonde. Haley sat down near where they intended on putting their campsite. Brooke sat down next to her; She gently held Haley's shoulder unsure if she should. Haley winced in pain. "What, oh my god are you okay? What happened?" Brooke rambled on.

"I… it's nothing" Haley subconsciously tugged her sleeve down. Brooke gently slid her long sleeves up when she uncovered several bruises they were older looking then to have happened when she fell into the water. "What are these?" Brooke asked surprised.

"I…"

"Who?"

"NA-"

"Nathan!" Brooke was furious. "I'll kill that son of a bitch" Brooke fumed standing up.

"No. It was my fa-fault. I was being a bitch" Haley said her voice quiet. "I don't care if you were, no one has a right to touch you if you don't want them to."

"Please Brooke, I don't want you to say anything if Lucas found out… They just started to get along. I can't ruin that." Haley said staring at the ground so Brooke wouldn't see the tears welling up in her eyes. Brooke put her index finger on the bottom of Haley's chin and lifted her face so her eyes were on Brooke.

"You deserve better." She stated as she leaned in to kiss Haley. Their lips met and it was as if fire works went off. Brooke was surprised when Haley pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked her voice comforting and soothing.

"I can't… What about Nathan?"

"Screw him, You know damn well that you don't love him"

"I do…" Haley muttered

"He's doing this to you!" Brooke slid Haley's sleeve up to see the bruises again.

"I Love him" Haley's voice was getting louder.

"I know you don't."

"We can't" Haley was now yelling.

"Why not?!" Brooke cried out as tears streamed down her face

"Brooke, you are a girl and so am I!"

"I don't care, and I know neither do you"

"Nathan"

"Screw him!"

"Our friends"

"Screw them"

"I'm scared!"

"I'm scared too but every time you get scared in life doesn't mean you give up!"

"No!" Haley yelled walking away from Brooke as tears spilled from her eyes.

Peyton sat in the seat next to Nathan. "What do you have to get?" Nathan said never taking his eyes off the road.

"Candy, and coffee. I'm totally tired." The blonde girl said smirking.

"Why the face?" Nathan asked suspicious.

"I'm not telling Brooke that there is such a thing as a portable Hair dryer or that there is one in that gas station."

Nathan laughed at her devilish plan. "How'd you know?"

"I saw when we stopped there an hour ago they thought I was asleep but I wasn't."

"Oh…"Nathan's voice trailed off. "Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind" The rest of the car ride was silent. Until they got to the gas station. "I'm gonna have to get them all coffee then huh?" Peyton wondered grabbing for a tray. "Yeah you might be beaten to death." Nathan joked. "Yeah probably" She walked up to the register with 6 coffees in a big cup tray.

"Your total is $8.27," the pimply teenager said smiling at her. She could tell he wasn't really looking at her but at her cleavage. She decided not to embarrass him so she just paid and headed to the car.

"She's beautiful." The teenager said to Nathan as she walked away.

"Yes, she is" Nathan agreed staring at her even when she got in the car. "You're so lucky." The boy said to Nathan again.

"Yeah, I was." He said sadly as he paid for the Tylenol and Haley's favorite chocolates.

Nathan stepped out of the store holding a plastic bag that said 'Rite Stop' on it. He climbed into the car putting the bag in the back seat.

"Hey"

Nathan cut her off with his lips on hers. She had no idea what to say or do so she kissed him back.

"Haley…" Peyton muttered into his mouth. He stopped kissing her.

"I'm going to get a…d-divorce" He said staring at his feet.

"What? Not over me please! She loves you, you love her."  
"No that's it we don't anymore, I don't know how but we just aren't in love like we were."

"Does she know?"

"No… I was going to tell her when we got back but now I want to tell her sooner."

"Wait 'till we get back, I don't think she can handle it." Peyton said as they drove away.

**Please Read and review. I am totally open to suggestions of any kind. So go ahead press that button down there it'll be fun. You can do it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Tree Hill So don't sue me!!

Now onto the story!

The campsite was finally set as Nathan pulled into the driveway. The car shut off and Peyton stepped out of the it holding a tray of coffee. "Thank god!" Brooke yelled running to the curly haired blonde. "You're welcome!" Peyton joked. Brooke grabbed the coffee and leaned her head back drinking it. Haley had been avoiding Brooke the entire day and intended to continue for the rest of the long weekend. She avoided eye contact and stopped addressing Brooke directly. Which she knew wouldn't last long. They were roommates. They were best friends. Haley can't stay mad at the beautiful raven-haired girl for long and she knew it. "Haley?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Haley asked confused

"I was saying your name for like 5 minutes."

"Oh…Sorry" She smiled and kissed his cheek. Peyton winced because she saw the unsuspecting girl. Nathan just gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh my god." Lukas said as he stood to get his and Rachael's coffee.

"You're birthday is in a few days" He said spinning on his heel and turning to Haley. "Oh shit!" Nathan said to himself as he realized that the second they went home he had to go to the mall. "I knew that" Brooke muttered to herself as she looked at Haley. Haley had heard her but no one else did. She looked at Brooke in the eye. They shared a moment that felt like they would both explode. No one else was with them in this moment no one could touch them they were there together and they both loved it. Haley broke away from Brooke's eye contact.

"Haley, can we talk?"

"Sure" She replied.

Peyton looked at him and shook her head no. He just stared at her and walked Haley away from the camp. They walked to a stream that was clearly fresh water. Nathan took Haley's hands in his own. "Haley you know that I will always love you." She nodded.

"But lately I don't see us the way I used to."

"I think we should get a divorce." Haley blurted out.

"What?"

"Well, I know that that's what you wanted to say. I saw the papers on your dresser at our house. We were already separated. I figured it was coming." She took her hands out of his and put them by her sides. He looked into her eyes.

"Who is it?" he smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him confusion on her face.

"I know you enough to know when you like someone. So who is he?"

"She…" Nathan's face fell.

"What?"

"It's Brooke." She looked at him hoping he wasn't about to freak out on her. "I hope you two are happy together." He said smiling at her. "I love you! And I always will!" She hugged him. They headed back to the camp both happily smiling. "Ewe… Did you just have a quickie?" Rachael asked her face scrunched up. "No!" Nathan smiled.

"We just decided to get divorced."

The faces ,looking at the two, fell down. They were surprised they thought that the couple would be together forever. They were wrong. "Well, you seem a little happy for a divorced couple." Lucas asked surprised. "Well, we decided it together." Haley smiled at Brooke. A feeling of warmth surrounded Brooke her heartbeat quickened. She realized she was grinning and closed her mouth. "I don't know what to say." Lukas said smiling at the couple. "I'm sad that you aren't together but I'm happy you're happy"

"Thank you." Haley smiled at him. It was starting to get dark out. Haley and Brooke put up their tent as Peyton and Rachael bunked together. Haley climbed into her tent she slowly fell asleep.

_**4:30 in the morning**_…

"Haley. Haley" Brooke gently shook Haley awake. "Uh…I'm gonna kill you" Haley muttered. "This is payback for what you did to me!" Brooke said laughing. "I'm up…I'm up" Haley smiled groggily. "Now… what do you want?" She asked as she put her head back down on her pillow. "Oh I just happen to have a Birthday present for a certain girl in a tent." Brooke said happily. Haley's eyes shot open. "Oh… I guess I could take it" She said playfully. "Good. Now I saw it and I had to get it for you. But I just want you to know that…I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For being a jerk and for earlier when I you know." Brooke frowned.

"It's fine." Haley said as she slowly took the small box out of Brooke's hand. "This is it right!" Haley smiled excitedly. "Yeah. That's the one"

Haley slowly opened up the small box and gasped. "Brooke it's…" She held a golden chain necklace with a 'H' hanging from the front. Real diamond clusters studded the 'H'. " I know it's a little cheesy but I thought about it and I" Haley pressed her lips against Brooke's. Brooke's eyes stayed closed long after the kiss in attempts to process what just happened. "That was…amazing" Brookes eyes opened as she stared at Haley. Haley slowly laid down while Brooke was still stunned. Eventually Brooke lay down next to her. She wrapped her arm around Haley and was comforted as Haley held her hand in Brooke's. Haley turned around smiled at Brooke and lifted her head to Brooke's. She kissed her passionately on the mouth then fell asleep in her arms.

Brooke woke to the sound of raindrops on the tent. She looked down and saw the most beautiful brown eyes staring at her. "Hi" She said not yet fully awake.

"Hey." Haley replied. Haley leaned her head upward and kissed Brooke. "Good morning to you too" Brooke laughed.

" Brooke Davis I dare say that I'm falling in love you" She smiled up at the taller girl.

"Haley James, I'm falling in love with you too" Brooke smiled as they shared a passionate kiss that progressed to a full-blown make-out session.

"Hey you two wake up!" Lukas yelled from outside the tent. Thank fully the tent wasn't see through so they weren't caught yet. "Coming" Haley, yelled as she climbed off of Brooke. Brooke pulled the short girl on top of her. "Let's not go" She pleaded.

"We have to."

"No see that's the beauty of this we don't"

Haley smiled but climbed outside the tent anyway followed directly by Brooke. "I know what you're doing." Haley glared at Brooke as she stood up.

"Oh, what's that?" Brooke smiled. Haley stepped onto her toes and whispered playfully in Brooke's ear "Looking at my ass" She smiled and walked away leaving Brooke stunned. The rain poured from the sky. It soaked everything in sight. Including Haley.

She looks so beautiful in the rain or anytime of the day. The chick just woke up and she looks like a goddess. 

Haley's rain soaked hair curled in the dampness. It was beautiful. It took all of Brooke not to run towards her and pull her into a deep kiss.

Nathan sat up in the tent he had shared with Luke. It suddenly hit him. He was about to get divorced. He suddenly wanted to save his marriage. He didn't want to be with Peyton he, wanted to be with Haley. _I can't lose Haley. I need her. We are supposed to be in love. Damn her for moving on so quickly. With Brooke! It won't last and then she'll come back to me!_

He quickly got dressed and unzipped his tent. Stepping into the rain his foot slid and he nearly slipped. _SHIT_. He walked towards the group grabbing a beer out of the red cooler in the back or Luke's truck. He drank it down.

"Guess our day's scrapped?" Luke said as he looked up in the sky.

"Why?" Haley asked concerned.

"It's raining!" Rachael informed "Damn I thought you were supposed to be smart" She joked. Brooke fake laughed then glared at the red head. Brooke looked at her and said "Rachael hmmm…red hair. So does the carpet match the drapes?"

Haley laughed uncontrollably the others joining in on it. Even Rachael managed to laugh at the joke. "I'm glad we're gonna have fun these next few days." Peyton smiled at the teenagers in front of her. "What do we do about the rain?" Lukas asked still confused.

"You never swam in the rain?!" Brooke yelled out.

"No!"

"Well then that's what we'll do. The lake is down there and there is like a picture perfect waterfall up that cliff" She yelled pointing to her left.

"A waterfall? You want to swim in a waterfall?" Haley asked surprised.

"Well you know it isn't a real waterfall it has a lake under it!" Brooke defended.

"Okay let's swim!" Nathan concluded as he headed for the tent to change.

"Take it off" Brooke said from behind Haley.

"Excuse me?"

"The towel you can't swim with a towel on" Brooke smiled at her as the sat on top of the cliff. "Why'd you bring it up here. Then you have to come back up to get it when you jump!" Brooke laughed.

"I don't intend to jump" Haley smiled.

"Yeah you do" Brooke argued "if I do it you do it"

"Nope!" She laughed as Brooke walked up to her and tickled her.

"Yeah you will!" She continued to tickle.

"Okay!" Haley laughed in defeat "But you first!" She smirked.

"No… Together!" Brooke countered. The short girl nodded and squeezed Brooke's hand lightly. They took a long run back not letting their hands go. They gained speed, They came to the edge and they jumped off their hands clasped together. They looked at each other before they slipped into the water. Haley mouthed "I love you" and they were under. They still didn't let the others hands go, until finally they had to so they could swim. They came up to the surface.

"I've never done that before!" Haley said excitedly.

"Yeah it was great!" Brooke grinned at Haley.

"What?" Haley asked as she looked behind her.

"This" Brooke pulled a bathing suit top out of the water. Haley froze. She looked down and confirmed she was in fact topless. A loud screech echoed through the woods. Lukas and Nathan ran out from the woods near their camp. "What is it!?" Lukas asked looking around.

"Don't come any closer!" She yelled turning her back to them. Rachael and Peyton close behind the two boys. "What is it?" Rachael asked confused. "Is it a water snake? Uck is it a lizard?" Her voice was calm and collected.

"Are you topless?" Peyton asked staring at Haley's back. Haley blushed and Brooke could see it.

"You should go so she can put her top back on" Brooke said still grinning at the crowd. "Yeah…we'll do that" Rachael said trying to cover Lukas' eyes.

She pulled on his arm and they walked back to camp followed by Peyton and a reluctant Nathan.

"Thanks…Brooke" Haley said embarrassed.

"No problem, you might want this." She passed the top to Haley.

"Yeah…I think I'll need it" Haley smiled.

"I didn't see you know…if you were wondering." Brooke said as she turned away so that Haley could change.

"Good that's comforting I guess." Haley responded.

"Haley?"

"Yes"

"Will you be my girlfriend, I mean officially. I mean"

Haley flipped Brooke around and pushed her lips to Brooke's. It was a lip-bruising kiss. It wasn't painful but it was deep. Brooke kissed her tongue begging for entrance. Haley gladly allowed it and their tongues battled. Haley let out a soft moan. Brooke used this opportunity to kiss down Haley's jawbone. Haley slid her hands up Brooke's body running them over her curves. Haley opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw…

**Lol…Left you on a cliffhanger! Seriously review please. Any suggestions you could totally make the story I just connect the dots. You could really suggest anything. I have a few ideas but I want to know what you want to read! Oh and I take constructive criticism well so I won't be hurt if you think it's bad. Look forward to a new chapter soon!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One tree Hill! I wish I did but I don't so… Can't sue me!

P.S.- I appreciate the reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I really want you guys to make suggestions. Thanks! I just want to take a minute to acknowledge my first 3 reviewers.

First: BROOKI3 MONST3R

Second: OneTreeHill0983

And finally: Snickerdoodle66

Now onto the story!

"_Rachael…"_ Haley whispered. Brooke stopped kissing her and looked at Haley. "Excuse me?"

"Rachael!" Haley said louder looking near the trees. Rachael stood there staring at the two girls. Her jaw was nearly touching the ground. She finally gained control over her face and smirked at Brooke. Haley began to blush, her face turning bright candy apple red. "Oh no" Brooke muttered to, more herself then Haley. The girls stepped out of the water walking towards the red head.

"Rachael" Haley began but was cut off by

"Oh no, I'm telling everyone! Brooke Davis, a lesbian with Haley James! You are gonna get kicked off the squad so fast." Rachael said smiling at Brooke. Tears welled up in Haley's eyes.

"Oh, did I hurt tutor girls feelings?" Rachael mocked

"Brooke is the only one aloud to call me that." Haley stared at the ground. Brooke smiled at her then glanced back at Rachael in disgust. "I'll kick you off the squad first. No one will believe a random bitch." Brooke hissed at Rachael.

"Oh, so you're not going to come out of the closet? Maybe I won't tell the school. Maybe I'll just tell Lukas!" Rachael said looking at Haley watching the tears fall from her face. Rachael stepped towards Haley smiling. "You're just an experiment, By next week this slut over here will probably be back to giving head." Brooke was now seeing red. She lunged at Rachael grabbing at her hair. She didn't even hear the scream coming from Rachael. She felt a Pain across her face. Then she caused the Pain in Rachael's nose.

Nathan and Lukas pulled the two girls apart. Nathan held onto Brooke while Lukas held Rachael back. "What the hell are you doing?" Peyton asked her voice loud. "Gee Blondie, I thought you could see what we were doing." Brooke said. Rachael smiled then looked at Lukas. "Luke" Rachael started but Haley cut her off.

"I think we should go home"

"Why?" Peyton asked

"Because this isn't working out and if we head home at least then we can salvage a bit of these next few days."

"I agree with Haley." Lukas said looking from Brooke to Rachael.

"Congrats you two, you successfully ruined our vacation" He continued. Nathan walked up the pathway with Peyton and Lukas.

Brooke took Haley by the hand and quickly followed leaving Rachael there alone.

_**IN the car…**_

Brooke sat in the back with Haley while Rachael sat in the front with Peyton. Haley decided to make sure that Rachael didn't say anything to Lukas so she told her to ride with the other girls. Rachael gave frequent glances to the back seat. She was bent on finding the two snuggling but all she saw were two pissed off teens glaring at her. "_What are we going to do?" _Haley asked Brooke in a whisper. _"I think you and I will talk about this later at the apartment because people have ears" _She nodded towards Rachael and Peyton.

"You know you two screwed stuff up right?" Peyton said looking at the road. They knew the comment was meant for Brooke and Rachael. "Yeah well, She screwed a little more then you'd think" Rachael glared at Brooke. "I don't car why you were fighting but you ruined our fun. You know you are both the same."

"How so?!" Brooke asked angry at the comparison.

"You're both chicks. You both love cheerleading and shopping. And you can both act like spoiled little princesses sometimes" Peyton smiled back at Brooke. Brooke fake pouted and laid her head down on Haley's shoulder. She instantly shot it back up when she realized Rachael was still watching. Rachael mouthed 'Ha' it made Brooke want to start round two, there in then car. Luckily it seemed as though the car ride home was shorter then the one there.

Haley climbed the steps of the apartment pulling her bags with her. The steps soaked from the rain. Haley slipped on the second step to the top she fell her bags making he unbalanced she fell to the side. She landed in the grass on top of Brooke. Brooke started to laugh.

"You just can't keep your hands off me can you?" She smiled at the Blonde. Haley's cheeks turned red. "You love to embarrass me don't you"

"Very much so, I've gotten quite good at it. I think I like it." Brooke's voice going child-like. Haley laughed at the raven-haired girl. Her face going blank, She leaned down and slowly her lips met Brooke's. Brooke slowly opened her mouth as she deepened the kiss. Haley reluctantly broke away. "We should go inside." She muttered. "I would Hales, But you're kind of on top of me" Brooke smiled. She hated the feeling of Haley getting up she wanted to feel their bodies pressed together. Haley stood and held her hand out motioning for Brooke to get up. Brooke took the hand and was on her feet. She picked up her bags and smiled.

"Let's go." She climbed up the steps. She reached into her pocket.

"I forgot my key!" She looked at Haley panicked. Haley walked up the steps more cautious then before.

"I have mine…" She looked into her front pockets "Somewhere!"

Brooke stepped back letting Haley closer to the door.

"Um…Damn where did I put that damn key?" Haley looked in her bag. Brooke looked down at Haley's ass. She saw the key in her pocket. She reached down without thinking and before she could control herself her hand was grazing Haley's butt. Haley spun around. She looked at Brooke a little confused and a little turned on. "The key" Brooke shook her head at Haley's train of thought.

Brooke flipped the short girl around, reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. She slid it into the lock and the door opened.

"Home!" Brooke yelled running into the house. She ran straight to her room. She pulled out her hairdryer and kissed it.

"I've missed you for the whole day and a half I was gone!"

Haley stood in the doorway giggling at the beautiful person in front of her. "Brooke, about what Rachael said."

"Don't worry about it, You aren't an experiment. You're the girl of my dreams." Brooke smiled.

"You know that's no what I meant. I meant to tell you that you aren't a slut." Haley looked at Brooke trying to catch her eye.

"Yeah, I am" Brooke frowned looking down at the floor. Haley walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Come here." Brooke sat down next to her. "No you aren't! I hate that she said that to you. You are not a slut. The guys want you but they don't get you the girls want to be you but they don't know who you really are. I get you I know who you are and I love you" Haley smiled Brooke looked at Haley and brushed her lips against hers. The kisses depend and the girl's hands had somehow begun to caress Haley's hips.

Brooke's cell phone rang. It rang again. "Brooke? You gonna get that?" Haley asked

"No, It's probably not important." Brooke explained as she went back to kissing Haley. Haley broke away again.

"What if it is?" Haley responded. Brooke stopped kissing Haley and reached for the dresser. "What?" Brooke hissed into the phone as Haley started to laugh. "Oh my god!" Brooke said, Haley started to panic. "Okay bye" Brooke shut the phone and looked at Haley.

"What is it?!" Haley cried out loud.

"It was… something stupid and totally not important!" Brooke laughed. Haley let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god" Haley continued "You can't do that Brooke you know that you can't do that in our lives! I mean you scared the shit out of me!" Haley smiled standing up. Brooke pouted. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Now can we get back to the kissing?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Nope" Haley smiled and walked out of the room. "What, please come on!" Brooke cried as she watched Haley walk down the hall. (And I mean _watched _as in her ass, just in case the younger readers didn't get that).

"Hey tutor girl"

"Yeah Tigger?"

"What are we ordering tonight?" Brooke asked as she looked through a few take-out restaurant brochures on her dresser.

"I don't know I was wondering if you just wanted to go to the café?" Haley asked as she walked back into Brooke's room.

"Sure" Brooke couldn't believe that there was a girl that could look that beautiful. "I have to shower before we go k?" Brooke said to Haley

"Sure!" Haley's voice broke in the middle of that word as she thought about Brooke in the shower. Brooke smiled at the innocence that was Haley and walked to the bathroom.

_She is so beautiful. Like amazingly beautiful. I can't believe how much I love her. I wonder what everyone is going to say. They wont except us then they'll grow up and realize that it's okay and that we're in love and happy._

Nathan sat in his room at the house he had tried so hard to leave behind him. _Why did I let her go? I know Peyton's pretty and nice and funny. But I don't love her. Haley and I are meant to be together. Now she's with Brooke! What the hell? She's probably just confused. And once Brooke hurts her then she'll come back to me. When did my life get so complicated? It used to be basketball, basketball. Now it's marriage and love and school! I hate this! I hate Brooke she did this to my Haley!_ Nathan punched his closet door and left a hole in it. He smiled to himself and picked up a bottle. He took out 2 pills and drank them down with a glass of water. He grabbed his basketball and walked outside his room.

**This chapter was a little weird but it was all I could think of! I'm ashamed of myself. So I'll update later tonight or tomorrow either way you will read another chapter by tomorrow night! Go-ahead review, I like them. Even if you don't have anything nice to say I want to know what I am doing wrong! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of One tree Hill!

I want to apologize for the last chapter it was way too short! This one is longer.

"What are you getting?" Brooke looked over at Haley. Haley played with her menu's corner for a minute.

"I don't know…"

"You can get your 'Food of Gods' but I reserve the right to mock." Brooke smiled at Haley. Haley widened her eyes as her head turned to the door.

"Oh no!" She sighed as Rachael walked in the café. The leggy red head walked towards the table. "Hello, ladies" She grinned.

"What do you want?" Brooke snarled at her.

"To tell you I'm going on a date with Lukas tonight." She replied smirking.

"So!" Haley looked at her. Rachael looked confused for almost a second then she just frowned.

"Don't take away my fun Haley" Rachael pouted. She looked between the two girls. "I can't wait until school in a few days."  
"Bitch" Haley muttered to her own surprise. Rachael turned to her bending down.

"What? What was that?" She taunted staying a little too close to Haley for comfort. "I said…" Haley's voice trailed off. "Yeah that's what I thought." She leaned out smiled at Brooke and slid her hand up Haley's shoulder.

Before Brooke could rip Rachael's face off Haley grabbed her hand she started to bend it back. Rachael started to squirm.

"Don't ever touch me again! Got that, good you can go blow someone now. Bye" Haley said releasing Rachael's hand and pushing her away. Brooke stared at Haley falling even more in love with her if it was possible.

"Wow! I can't believe you just did that!" Brooke was giddy. She leaned over the table not caring who was in it and she kissed Haley pushing her lips closer. Haley kissed her back completely unaware of the people in the café.

Karen walked up to the two girls. "What are you doing?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Karen! Oh my god I am so sorry!" Haley started to say but Karen hushed her. "I'm the only one that saw that so, I hope you tell Luke soon. He'll be hurt if he finds out from someone else." She nodded at Brooke. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, The food of gods!" Brooke smiled at Haley. "Same here!" Haley said not breaking eye contact from Brooke. They waited for their food. When it had come Brooke was second-guessing her order. Until she bit into the wonderfulness that was 'mac'n'cheese'.

"Do you like it?" Haley asked anxiously.

"Yeah it's great!" Brooke smiled at her. Haley was silly and beautiful and everything anyone could ask for she was smart, nice, and did I mention beautiful!

Just as the two girls were about to leave the café, Nathan walked through the door. "Hi" Haley said even though they all seemed fine with the divorce it was still acquired. "Hey" He said slurring his words.

"Are you drunk?" Brooke asked.

"So what if I am?" He laughed at the tall girl that was still a half-a-foot under him. "I think you should go Nate" Brooke said as politely as she could. She thought about the bruises on Haley's arms._ You sick bastard!_ She felt like screaming at him.

"Yeah you don't look too good," Haley said grabbing his arm to take him outside.

"I love you Haley!" The last word slurred out as long as it possibly could without taking an extra breath. Brooke glanced at Nathan.

"I don't want a divorce, I want to be together and you to have my kids" He looked down at her belly. "Are you pregnant yet?"

"Nathan! What are you talking about" Haley said

"He's drunk Haley, ignore him" Brooke glared at Nathan. He was a bastard she saw him drunk before but this was a whole new level.

"I love you Hales, and I'm never signing those divorce papers, Burned then all up, I did!"

"Alright there, Yoda let's get you home and next to a toilette seat." Haley smiled. "No! I don't wanna go home I want you to take care of me!" Nathan yelled loudly as they walked to Brooke's car.

"I think that's enough." Brooke said "Let's just take him home and he'll be okay" She tried to hide the tint of jealousy and the hell of a lot of anger in her voice.

"I can't leave him"

"Why not?"

"Because she loves me!" Nathan said wobbling over into Brooke's car. "Yeah I'm starting to see that" Brooke hissed.

"I don't Brooke, but I was married to the guy I can't leave him here he could die"

"He's survived worse, and you _were_ married meaning you aren't together anymore! So you have no loyalties with him!" Brooke argued with Haley.

"We're taking care of him!" Haley shouted

"Fine! I don't want to fight but he's a jerk-off and you know it!" Brooke finalized and climbed into the car. Haley kept her eyes frontward not even glancing at Brooke.

"Alright put him on the couch" Brooke instructed as she walked into the apartment with Nathan following her. He sat on the couch as Haley ran for a bucket. Brooke walked towards the red blender sitting on the counter. She shoved in a few fruits some vegetables and water.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked walking in the room with a massive bucket in her hands. "Hang-over cure" She smiled lightly and it quickly turned into a frown. "You know from experience?" Haley asked.

"Please you are looking at the former drunken queen of every party ever thrown since 10th grade!" Brooke joked. She placed the finale ingredient in and started up the blender. "AIGH!" Nathan yelled plugging his ears. Brooke smiled at this she loved it. Wow she was sounding psychotic.

She brought the drink over to Nathan and put it in his hands.

"Drink it up fast or you won't get through it!" Brooke instructed.

The cell phone in her pocket rang she jumped. "Hello?"

"Hi"

"Yeah"

"Can't it wait?"

"Okay I guess so"

"I'll be there in a few"

"Yeah, Bye"

"I have to go Baby." Brooke said sympathetically to Haley. "Why?" Haley asked pouting. "Oh this stupid thing with the dance. It's all very confusing. I'll be back soon okay?" Brooke asked as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"I guess so, I love you" Haley smiled completely aware as to what Brooke was about to do. Brooke pushed her lips onto Haley's and smiled "I love you too" Nathan looked up and saw the two girls kissing. He felt pain shoot through his heart, Then a stage of rage._ How could she do this! That little bitch!_ Was all that registered in his mind. Brooke quickly left; Haley stood behind the door then walked back to Nathan. "So you'll probably have to throw up soon so…"

Nathan stood up and hung over her. He stared into her eyes but his once comforting eyes grew dark and fearful. "Nathan?" Haley asked as she started to back away. "Haley, I don't want you to ever talk to Brooke again." He smiled.

"No! I love her," She yelled at him. "Well there is the little complication isn't it." He grabbed her wrist as she headed for the door. It was such a tight grip, she couldn't break free. "Nathan let go!" She cried out. He pushed her onto the floor. Forcing his weight on her. He slapped her in the face. Then he made a fist and brought it in contact with her face. He Punched again harder this time then the one before. Haley tasted Blood. She felt tears sting her cheeks. When she opened her eyes Nathan's fist came in contact with her eye. The he stood up kicking her in the spine. A jolt of pain went through her body. "Ehhh" She screeched. Another kick to the jaw.

"Brooke…" Haley whispered.

"Don't ever say that name again!" Nathan yelled punching her in the ribs. She knew she had heard one crack. He squeezed her cheeks.

"Look at me!" he commanded she opened her eyes. Haley saw the look in his eyes and it terrified her, she never imagined he would ever do this! Ever!

He looked into her eyes. "If you say her name again I'll keep going!" Nathan assured. He punched her again in the ribs then to the jaw. "Brooke!" She tried to yell but it came out a whisper. He kicked her with the front of his boot in the jawbone. "Broo…" Haley said but was cut off by one last kick in the face then the world went black.

"Hey tutor girl, I know I'm home late but, I brought food. Chinese actually!" Brooke said as she unlocked the door._** I don't remember locking that.**_ Brooke thought to herself but brushed it off. "Hales?" Brooke yelled.

She walked into Haley's bedroom, No Haley. She walked into her room, No Haley. She stepped into the bathroom and found a bloody Haley curled onto the floor. "Haley!" Brooke screamed. She dropped the food she was holding and reached for Haley. She checked for a pulse. She found it, faint. She pulled Haley into her arms and ran down the steps of their apartment.

She put Haley in the back seat. Brooke started the car not realizing that she was crying. "It's okay baby! It's okay." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lukas. "Luke go to the hospital, it's Haley!" She hung up and sped out of the driveway. She was at the hospital in less then 6 minutes. The paramedics rushed out towards Brooke. "What's her name?"

"Haley, I mean Brooke, I mean Haley!" She said tears poured down her face like that waterfall back at the camp they were at. "What happened?"

"She… I don't know I found her like this!" Brooke cried out.

"Please! Help her!" Brooke said finally as the doctor pulled her into an empty room.

"Brooke?" A female voice yelled out over the hospital. "Peyton?" Brooke yelled out. "It's all right…We're here now," Peyton said holding onto Brooke.

Lukas walked jogged towards them. "What the hell happened?"

"I came home and she was on the floor, bloody and bruised. She looked so helpless!" Brooke sobbed.

"It's going to be okay!" Lukas looked at Brooke tears in his eyes. "How long have they been in there?" He asked as he rocked her in his arms softly. "Almost 45 minutes" She sobbed. Just as she said that, as if on cue, the doctor walked towards them. "Family of Haley James?"

"Yes!" Brooke nearly yelled at him. "What's going on is she gonna be okay?" Peyton asked. He looked at a chart then looked at the group.

"You're all her family?"

"I'm her roommate. We are her friends. Doctor, please!" Brooke pleaded.

"Well, there are a few broken bones. 3 of her ribs have shattered and her arm is sprained. She has a lot of bruises on her face they will take some time to heal. Now the injury I am most concerned about is her spine. She was repeatedly kicked directly on her spine. This caused bruising and possible rips in the discs. She will be on bed rest for up to 2 weeks and I want to see her back here in 1 week. Then we'll be able to tell if she'll have permanent back damage." He explained.

"Can we see her?" Brooke asked her eyes wide. The doctor looked at her then nodded his head. "Only one at a time, thank you" He turned on his heel and walked to another patient's room. "I'm going in!" Brooked said quietly before Lukas could respond she was gone.

"Haley?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room and sat in a chair next to the bed. "Broo" Haley didn't finish saying her name.

"What is it? Who did this?" Brooke looked at Haley. Haley winced as a jolt of pain went through her back.

"Nathan" She muttered.

"What! I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke…He'll kill you there's something different about him. He's crazy" Haley looked at Brooke.

"You are so beautiful!" Brooke started to cry as she kissed Haley. "I love you Brooke"

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have left him there drunk"

"NO, I wanted to help him I thought that he was okay with this." Brooke gave a sympathetic look to Haley then she stormed out of the room.

"what's up?" Lukas asked as she walked towards the exit. "Nathan did this. I'm going to kill him"

"I'm coming!" Lukas said looking at Brooke. He matched her pace as they headed out to find Nathan.

Nathan dribbled the ball up the court and dunked it into the net. He fell down and looked around to make sure that no one was around he grabbed for a bottle in his bag and took out 2 pills he drank them down with his water. Lukas came tearing out from behind Brooke's car. "You bastard!" Luke screamed out. "I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch!" Lukas charged at Nathan and knocked him onto the ground. He punched Nathan in the face, then the ribs and then the ribs again he continuously punched Nathan in the face until Nathan fell limp.

"What the hell?" Nathan asked

"You know you little pussy! You can't fight a guy so you beat up Haley! You said you loved her! I believed you!"

Brooke ran up to the two boys. She looked at Nathan, there wasn't much else she could do. She looked at him once Luke got off, she bent down and taunted him. "I'm the one she loves, Not you, you are scum and she hates you! Burn in hell dirt bag!" She gave him one quick kick to the face her shoe leaving a good bloody print. "Bitch…" he muttered. She walked back and squarely hit him in the spine. "Funny how the one thing you'll need for sure to play college ball is slipping away." She kicked him in the spine again. Then she stepped on his hand her foot for sure breaking a few bones.

"That was for Haley." Brooke said as she walked away leaving Nathan on the ground in pain like he left Haley. Brooke felt no joy, no sadness, no regret, no guilt, she felt nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of one tree hill!

P.s. I finally let you see who Peyton ends might end up with! This chapter is kind of long so… you better start reading now. I'll update as soon as I can!

Reviews are welcome.

Haley sat in the hospital bed, She looked at the clock on the wall then waited anxiously for Lukas' arrival. Peyton sat in an uncomfortable chair in the corner of the room, Her head slowly nodding in and out of sleep. Brooke hasn't been to visit Haley in almost 2 days, after Haley got beaten up Brooke seemed kind of distant. She hated Nathan more then ever.

"Haley James-Scott?" A stumpy little police officer asked as he walked into the room. "Soon to be James" Haley replied bitterly.

"Ma'am, Nathan Scott did this to you, Correct?" He asked

"Y…ye…"

"Don't worry ma'am give us your statement and we'll get him" The man promised

"Yes he d…did" Haley muttered. She wished that Brooke was here standing by her side, She would be able to make these guys go away.

"And you two were married?"

"Yes! We were! Please I have to sleep" Haley snapped. "I'm sorry, I'll be back later" He nodded to her glanced around the room then left. Haley looked over onto the bedside table and saw a giant vase of flowers with a card attached. They were from Lukas. Then there was a bouquet of red roses from Brooke. Haley liked them the best they weren't the most original idea but they were elegant and perfect. Peyton opened her eyes.

"Hey" She smiled groggily at Haley.

"Hi"

"Where's Luke?" Peyton asked

"He went to get a coffee for you and me." Haley smiled looking down.

"I know she'll be in soon." Peyton said as if reading her mind.

"How do you know?" Haley asked, "Maybe she's mad at me" She continued tears welled in her eyes and began to spill down her cheeks. "She isn't, I promise." Peyton looked at the door as someone walked in. It was Luke.

Haley sighed, she loved Luke but she wanted to see Brooke. He walked towards her and kissed her on the forehead.

"How you holding up?" He asked sympathy in his voice. "I'm fine!" Haley declared "At least for someone who got beat up." Haley tried to lighten the mood. It worked for the most part. Peyton grinned at her as she looked out the window she frowned. "Lukas!" Peyton cried pointing to the door.

Nathan stepped into the room. Lukas got up and put Nate's shirt in his hands. He pushed him into the wall. Haley screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked. Nathan smiled and looked at Haley. "I'm here to see my wife" he replied evilly. "Get out!" Haley commanded. "Get security Peyt." Lukas said keeping eye contact with Nathan. Peyton did what she was told and ran outside the room. Nathan released himself from Lukas' grasp. "She's still my wife until we get a divorce, which won't happen will it?" He looked at Haley. "Go Nathan. Please stay away from me." He walked towards her and reached to touch her bruise. "Don't!" Lukas yelled at him. He froze not realizing Lukas was still in the room. "You can't stay away from me for long, You love me." Nathan looked down at Haley. "No! I don't." Haley replied. She looked up at him and spat onto his shirt.

"Bitch!" He reached down and grabbed her. Before Nathan could lift his hand Lukas tackled him over. Forcing his weight on top of the dark haired boy, he punched hard. Blood spattered onto the floor. "I told you not to touch her." Luke whispered into his ear. Just then the police walked into the room. They pulled Luke off of Nathan. They handcuffed him, "You're under arrest for the assault and rape of Haley James."

"Rape!?" Lukas looked from the officer to Haley. Haley turned her head away wincing at the word. "I'm sorry" Haley muttered. Peyton walked towards her she hugged Haley. "We're so sorry" Peyton looked at Haley. Lukas stared at Nathan. "You bastard, you're just like Dan. I hope you burn in hell!"

"I'll see you there." Nathan smiled as he was pulled towards the exit. Brooke was walking up the hall but broke into a run as she saw Nathan being pulled out of Haley's room. She stared at him all he did was smile at her. She stepped into the room. She saw Peyton holding Haley and Lukas standing in the corner. Haley looked up and saw Brooke. "Brooke!" Haley yelled. Brooke quickened her pace until she got to Haley. She bent down and pressed her lips to Haley's she didn't care that Lukas was in the room. She just deepened the kiss further. Haley pushed her lips onto Brooke's being equally devoted to the kiss. Brooke broke away looking into her eyes, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I love you" She kissed her again. "I love you too" Haley smiled.

"What the Fuck?" Lukas stared at his best friend. "Forgot we were here?" Peyton looked at them her face practically screamed surprise. "I wanted to tell you, Luke, But I was afraid" He stared at Brooke then at his best friend.

"I…I think…this is a lot to process" Lukas looked confused. Tears formed in Haley's eyes. "No, I think this is… I mean I don't think it's bad. I just…When? Why?"

"When we went camping. Because I'm in love with her." Brooke looked at Lukas. He smiled at them. "I guess I'm happy for you two." Lukas looked at the girls. "Yeah well I hope the rest of the school feels that way" Haley smiled. Brooke stared at Peyton, her surprised look now a smile. "How do you feel about this?" Brooke asked as she watched Peyton stare between the girls. Peyton's eyes locked with Brooke's "I think it's about time." Brooke looked confused. "You two have been living together, you flirt upon occasion and you didn't even notice. Plus you were way angrier at this whole Haley-in-pain thing. " Peyton laughed. Haley looked at her. Then she looked down. "Guys could you leave us alone for a minute." Haley smiled sadly. "Brooke."

"Haley." The girls said before the other two walked out of the room.

"I have to tell you something and you are going to freak out." Haley looked up at her; those damn tears were back. "What is it?" Brooke panicked.

"Nathan…" Haley choked up. Brooke put her hand on Haley's back.

"It's okay, go ahead."

"He r-raped me" Haley looked into her eyes. Brooke was stunned she stared at her.

"What?"

"He…"

"No I know what you said it's just… Oh my God, I'm sorry!" She wrapped her arms around the beautiful blond girl in front of her. Haley laid her head against Brooke, who now lay in the hospital bed with her.

Peyton walked with Luke up the hospital hall. "What do you think they're talking about?" She asked him. "Probably about Nathan" He responded.

"I'm glad they're happy." He smiled at Peyton. "So am I." Peyton assured him. "I know what it's like to like someone and them not know it." Peyton smiled a tint of hinting in her voice. "I know what you mean." Lukas smiled down at the girl. "You and Rachael?" Peyton asked.

"No. Me and You" He smiled down at her. She glanced at him her eyes on his. He leaned down and pulled her into a tight hug. Then he kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes closed she allowed him entrance by opening her mouth. He gladly accepted the invitation and their tongues fought. They were standing in the middle of the hospital making-out. Not the most romantic spot but being with him made it all worth it. The kiss broke apart she looked into his eyes. She felt feelings she never felt before and it scared her. She stared at him. She squirmed out of his hold and took off down the hall. He watched her confused._ What just happened?_ Peyton ran back up to him. She kissed him and said "Thank you" once again she took off down the hall. "Whoa" He was stunned. Then a smile spread across his face. He put his hands on the back of his head. He smiled at the blonde heading for the exit and walked back to the room.

Lukas stepped into the room a little too late. The girls were cuddled into the hospital bed. He smiled at them and met the doctor outside the room. "Hello, Lukas Scott?"

"Yes?"

"You're written here as family, I just was coming to tell all of you that Haley can go home and that we determined that she wont have permanent spinal damage. We have to run a few tests then Haley can go home in the morning" He smiled.

"Thank you doctor!" Lukas laughed and walked back into the room. He slowly shook Brooke awake. "Brooke! Haley can go home in the morning."

Brooke's eyes shot open. "I have to get the place ready!" Brooke yelled louder then she intended. Haley woke up. "What the…"

"You can go home in the morning, you have to get some tests done." He smiled at Haley. "Thank god!" She cried out. Brooke climbed out of bed and grabbed for her purse.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked pouting at Brooke. Brooke laughed at her. "I have to get you're room ready."

"For what?"

"You'll be on strict bed rest! I have to make it perfect!" Brooke smiled.

Brooke rolled Haley into her bedroom. Haley gasped, "It's so beautiful" She smiled at the curtains that were up. The pillows were arranged perfectly and it was spotless. Definitely not how it looked when she had left it last. Brooke smiled. "You like it?"

"I love it and I love you" She smiled up at the anxious girl. "I love you so much!" Brooke stared at her seriously. She bent over and kissed the blonde.

Haley broke the kiss. "I have to get on the bed" She whispered into Brooke's ear. Brooke looked at her surprised. "No, get your mind out of the gutter Brook, I have to rest" Haley laughed. "Oh…I" Brooke's voice faded away.

"I know what you were thinking." Haley laughed. Brooke's face turning red.

"Whoa, you made me blush! If you weren't hurt then, oh you would SO pay!"

"Keep that thought in mind for a few weeks." Haley winked at the tall girl as she was lifted up and laid on the bed gently. "Uh…" Brooke was stunned Haley was never the one that made the sex comments, it was always Brooke. She was rubbing off on her. "You know we didn't talk about school." Haley commented. "What about it?" Brooke asked as she fluffed the pillows.

"Are we going to tell anyone?" Haley asked.

"Yes" Brooke, said without thinking.

" Really?"

"I'm going to walk up to that school and I'm not going to say anything unless someone asks." Brooke told her as Haley frowned.

"Then when you can come back to school slowly in 1 week I will walk up to the school with your hand in mine. And I…we will tell everyone. Together." Brooke smiled. Haley softly lifted her head and kissed Brooke. Brooke started to walk away. "Wait" Haley stopped then patted the bed.

"Lay with me?"

Brooke grinned "I thought you would never ask!" She climbed into the bed and wrapped her arm around Haley. Brooke kissed the back of Haley's head.

Slowly they fell asleep.

Nathan pushed Haley onto the ground. He slapped her in the face making it gush blood. "You Bitch, If you don't come back I won't just hurt you, I'll kill Brooke!" He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. She hated the feeling. He swiftly punched her in the stomach, causing her to lose her breath. His big, Once comforting hands made their way to her jeans and unzipped her pants.

Later on in the week… 

BEEP!

The alarm clock went off it was 7:00. Brooke was still asleep. "Brooke!" Haley yelled she learned this was the only way to wake the cheerleader.

"Aigh!" Brooke yelled as she fell off the bed. "Oh my god!" Haley yelled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Brooke said lifting her hand over the bed she pulled herself up.

"Man, It will be weird going to school without you!" Brooke said, "I shouldn't go."

"Brooke we've been over this. You only have until tomorrow and I can come back to school." Haley said as Brooke walked to the bathroom. Brooke waved her hand at the girl and grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall. Brooke walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. She was in there for about 20 minutes. She stepped out of the shower and walked to the bathroom mirror. She pulled out her toothbrush as she wiped the mirror, she put her toothpaste on her toothbrush and got to work.

"What are you doing in there?" Haley yelled she heard a muffled yell.

"Hurry up you know it takes you forever to get dressed!" Brooke stepped out of the bathroom. "I resent that. I take a normal amount of time not all of us have super showering ability." Brooke walked into her closet then walked back into the doorway. She was dressed beautifully. She always looked beautiful. Brooke walked into Haley's room. "I'm borrowing your shoes."

"Which ones?"

"The boots." Brooke smiled pointing to her feet. Haley shook her head.

Brooke gave her devilish smile, grabbed her Books and ran out of the house. She heard Haley yelling after her but didn't stop.

Brooke was standing at her locker. She looked at the schedule on the door and pulled out the books she would need. "Hey" Rachael smiled.

"What?" Brooke hissed "Haley's not around I have no restraint I will hurt you."

"Yeah, I noticed she's not here too." Rachael smiled "You two have too much fun last night?"

"Yeah! It was great best time I ever had!" Brooke fake-smiled at Rachael.

Brooke started to walk to her next class. "What you aren't getting any? Wow I knew this wasn't going to last."

Brooke glared at the red head in front of her. _I hate you!_ She felt like screaming. "Haley will be back tomorrow so if you could just run along…"

"Oh I'm not going anywhere because I want to let you know that I won't tell anyone. If you help me."

"With what?" Brooke looked at her. "I want Luke"

"I'm not letting you hurt my best friend." Brooke she laughed.

"I'll tell everyone!" Rachael smirked.

"I'll think about it." Brooke said glaring at Rachael. She knew she was going to get to tell the world tomorrow but if this meant she could do that and screw Rachael over then that was a bonus.

Brooke avoided her seat near the other cheerleaders at lunch and instead sat with Lukas and Peyton. "Hi" She smiled the sun in her eyes.

"Hey" Lukas replied holding Peyton's hand on top of the table. "How's our little tutor girl?" Peyton asked.

"She's fine, I was going to go home today but when I called she told me to stay in school." Brooke explained. "What about Nathan?"

"He had a hearing the other day. It's undecided what's going to happen." Lukas said disgusted at the topic. "I hope he goes to Jail" Peyton said.

"Me too!" Brooke and Lukas said in unison. The lunch bell rang signaling the students to go back to class. Brooke couldn't wait to get home.

"Hey" Haley smiled as she kissed Brooke on the mouth. "Hi" Brooke stared at her suspiciously. "What's up?"

"I missed you!" Haley jumped into hugged Brooke. "I missed you to" She kissed Haley. "I'm so tired." Brooke stated. Haley took the hint and walked into the bedroom. Brooke followed she collapsed on the bed crawling towards Haley. She softly brushed her lips against Haley's. She started kissing down Haley's neck. Haley moaned. Brooke found her way back to Haley's mouth leaving a trail of kisses behind her. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Brooke asked

"Well, I was content with what we were doing but if you throw in a cuddle you have yourself a deal." Haley flashed her a heart-melting smile.

Brooke popped in a random movie and crawled back to the bed. She curled up behind Haley she took in the vanilla scent of Haley's hair. It was everything Brooke had to not pin the other girl down and kiss her everywhere, but she knew that they weren't ready for that just yet. After 3 movies the girls fell asleep in each other's arms.

Haley opened her eyes to see the deepest dimpled smiled and the deepest brown eyes staring at her. "You have to come to school today." Brooke said taunting Haley. "Yes! I know" Haley laughed smiling back. Brooke frowned

"You're the only person who likes school" She stated. Haley got up quickly bent back over the bed and let her lips linger close to Brooke's ear "I just might need someone to shower with if you don't get up." She whispered. Brooke jumped out of bed grabbed towels from the closet. "Move your ass James!" Brooke called from the bathroom. Haley giggled and walked into the bathroom.

Haley stepped out of Brooke's car. She shared a scared look with Brooke walked to the front of the car and wrapped their hands together.

"Are you ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Hope you get it by now I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL!

P.S. I'm sorry I didn't update in a bit, but my Internet went down or something like that. So I couldn't send it to Fanfiction! This chapter is worth it, I think. Have fun and look forward to another chapter soon.

"Yeah, are you?" Brooke asked Haley as they walked up to the school. For some reason it seemed so much bigger and scarier then before. Haley stopped before she touched the doors handle. Something stopped her. She couldn't walk through those halls alone. _I won't be alone._ She thought to herself._ Brooke will be with me._ Brooke jerked backwards.

"What is it Baby?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at the doors then back at Brooke. "What if they hate us?"

"I don't care"

"What?" Haley's face fell.

"If they like us or if they don't like us. I don't care because our friends except us, we're together that's all that matters to me." Brooke smiled her dimples looked more beautiful now then they ever did before. Haley kissed Brooke passionately. Brooke broke away first, "We have to go in there." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I am so not looking forward to this." Haley laughed her hand still clasped with Brooke's. The girls opened the door together and walked through the hall. Haley stopped at her locker. "I have English next, then history and advanced math."

" I have English and History with you but I am not a smart-ass so I don't have 'advanced math'!" Brooke giggled. Haley scrunched her face up and Brooke mimicked the act.

"I have to go to my locker so I'll see you in class?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, bye" Haley agreed. They were both aware of the many people looking at them, not because they knew but because they saw Brooke.

Brooke gave Haley a look that said ' Let's give 'em a show'. She pushed Haley up against the lockers and pressed her lips to Haley's. They heard a lot of 'Huh' and a few 'what the hell?'.

Brooke left Haley in a daze. Everyone was watching her and Haley hated it. She preferred being invisible to all of the preppy people and the cheerleaders and the jocks. Unfortunately she knew she would be looked at more often now. So she just grabbed her books and headed off to class. She walked up the stairs and people were still looking at her._ Good news travels really fast I guess._ Once Haley stepped into the classroom all eyes were on her even the teachers. Brooke patted the seat next to her. Haley smiled and sat in the seat next to Brooke. Haley could see that Brooke loved all this attention, Haley glared at her. "What?" Brooke asked

"You, you love this" Haley glared at the people in the classroom. " You don't?" Brooke waved her hands in the air and put one to her chest. "Of course I don't" Haley giggled "They're watching us." She muttered.

"Yeah but it'll die down." Brooke assured. Haley smiled then leaned in and kissed Brooke. "Holy shit!" Tim yelled from the back of the room. The class watched them in awe. Brooke broke the kiss.

"All right you perverts, go back to perving on each other instead of us." Brooke smiled sweetly at the class. When no one stopped looking she glared "Go!" Everyone quickly turned around or focused on their binders.

"Good job" Haley seemed amused. The second bell rang and class started.

Brooke played with her hair while the teacher droned on. Haley tried to keep her attention on him but Brooke looked too damn cute. She glanced at Brooke; Brooke noticed and caught Haley she looked at her for a minute then winked. Haley blushed. Brooke laughed to herself. Haley focused her attention on the teacher. Haley raised her hand. "Haley?" The teacher called.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Haley asked innocently.

"Yes. Hurry up" He said to her, in a mean tone. She quickly scurried out of the room and towards the hall. The funny thing was that she didn't have to go to the bathroom, she was just bored. She'd never done that before Brooke really was rubbing off on her. Haley walked down the hall, thinking about Brooke._ I can't let this whole Nathan thing ruin my life. I feel so alone but I'm not. I hope Brooke still loves me._

Brooke sat in class staring at the board. She looked around and saw that most of the people in the room weren't looking at her, Just some random girl and a couple of jocks. Then Haley walked back into the room. Brooke's breath caught in her throat. She stared at the beautiful blonde. "I love you" Brooke accidentally blurted out. Everyone's head whipped around towards her, even Haley's. "I love you too," Haley said through gritted teeth.

By lunch time the girls had heard it all, They heard people say they were gross and people tell them they support them even some guys came up to the girls and told them this was 'Hot'. The girls sat down at a table away from the rest of school, Lukas stared up at them shading his eyes from the sun. "Hey ladies. How's it going?" He asked as he shoveled French fries into his mouth. "We are doing fine. Some people are finding it hard to deal but everything seems to be working out." Haley smiled. She glanced at Brooke and Brooke smiled back at her. "Well, I for one think it's great that you two…came out" Peyton grinned as she walked up behind Luke. She bent down and kissed him. He kissed her back then continued to shovel food into his mouth. "Thanks we" Brooke started but was cut off by a girl pushing her food onto Brooke.

"What the hell?!!" Brooke yelled out. Haley's mouth formed an 'O' She was stunned.

"That's for that, FAG," The girl said pointing to Haley. Brooke glared at the girl as she stood up. Brooke was now a good 4 inches over the girl's head. This girl stared up at her. Brooke stared down and lifted her fist then gave one quick punch to this girl. Haley yelped "Oh!" Lukas stared at the girls a silly grin plastered on his face. "Whoa a real girl on girl chick fight!"

Peyton playfully slapped Lukas on the shoulder. By now everyone at lunch's head was turned to Brooke. The girl staggered back.

"Now you listen to me, that girl over there is who I choose to be with. Do I judge you for the choices you make in life? No I don't because I'm better then that. So you are going to run along with your little close-minded friends! Anyone else who has a problem with MY girlfriend or me you better just shut the hell up because we aren't changing for you! So get used to it!" Brooke yelled and she was sure everyone heard her. She stormed off towards the school. Haley waited for a minute before she ran after her, all eyes were on Haley again, and she turned towards them before entering the school. "What she said" She scurried off after Brooke.

Brooke stood at her locker she opened it and took out a top that she just happened to have in there. "What was that?" Haley asked walking up to Brooke amused. "She called you 'that'." Brooke muttered.

"What?" Haley asked not hearing what Brooke said.

"She called you 'that'." Brooke said louder. Haley looked at her sympathetically. "Thank you" She pulled Brooke into a tight hug then as they were coming apart she kissed her briefly on the lips. Brooke looked around the hall was clear. She passed Haley the shirt in her hand. She took off the top she had on and uncovered a pink lacey Bra. Haley felt a chill go through her. _Don't look. Don't look. Don't look._ She commanded herself. Brooke took the top off of her head and smiled at the stunned look on Haley's face. "I'm up here" Brooke grinned. "What?" Haley stumbled over her word as she raised her eyes to Brooke's face. "Me. I'm up here" Brooke repeated. "And I sort of need that." She continued pointing to the shirt Haley was gripping. "Oh…Uh…Yeah here you go" Haley smiled and passed her the shirt. Brooke laughed loudly. She put the shirt on over her head and pulled it down.

"You always keep an extra wardrobe in your locker?" Haley asked desperately trying to change the subject. "Well it comes in handy doesn't it?" Brooke countered.

"Yeah, you never know when some close-minded people throw food on you because they don't like you being with a girl." Haley laughed. Brooke reached for her hand and they walked towards the staircase. "So how'd you like the first day?" Brooke asked smiling. Haley glanced at her shoes then back at Brooke. "You know I could do with out the drama but I have no complaints." Haley smiled. Brooke nodded as they sat down on the top steps. "I know exactly what you mean." Brooke said. As Haley sat down she winced in pain. Brooke jumped. "Are you okay?" She scrambled.

"I'm fine it's just hard to sit down. My back" Haley said trying to smile.

"Haley, I don't think that's supposed to happen. I'll take you to the hospital!" Brooke suggested. Haley shook her head "No, I'm fine"

"Haley"

"Brooke, It's fine" Haley said a tint of annoyance in her voice. "Sorry" Brooke said sitting back down.

"It's okay, I'm just tired of everyone getting terrified when I make a little face." Haley explained. "We just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Haley smiled and kissed Brooke her hands running through Brooke's hair. Brooke's hands exploring Haley's body. Haley raised her hand and rested it on Brooke's jaw. Brooke pulled Haley closer as she leaned up against the wall. Haley kissed down Brooke's body and reached just above where her shirt started. She gently moved her lips back up to Brooke's mouth. She let her lips linger near Brooke's for a minute until Brooke couldn't take it anymore and pressed her lips to the Blonde. She took in the vanilla scent of Haley's hair. They lived together and Brooke had smelled this scent before but for some reason it seemed so much sweeter now than ever before. Luckily it was Lukas who walked up the stairs first.

"Oh my god!" Peyton looked at where he was looking then covered his eyes.

"Guys!" Peyton yelled. Brooke and Haley jumped not realizing the couple was there. "The bell rang" Peyton motioned to the clock on the wall.

Haley smiled at the way Lukas was trying to look past Peyton's hand. She shook her head and helped Brooke up; they held hands and walked to their lockers.

"Oh god, I'm so glad to be home!" Brooke jumped onto the couch. "I'm glad we're home too! I was getting bored of the constant whisper that seemed to follow us" Haley laughed. Brooke asked, "What's the date?"

"Um…I don't know I think it's like the 19th or so." Haley responded. Brooke got up and headed to her room. "Is the conversation over?" Haley yelled after her. Brooke walked back into the room holding a piece of paper. "I knew it!" she yelled as she looked at the paper. "What?" Haley asked surprised at Brooke's giddiness.

"The carnival/ Circus thing that comes every year is coming next week!" Brooke looked at her brightly. "No way!" Haley yelled as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cookies from the cupboard. "Please!" Brooke begged. "No" Haley smiled.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of the carnival." Haley admitted.

"What?" Brooke smiled at her devilishly. "The rides are too high! The clowns are weird and the food is gross!" Haley defended.

"What part scares you?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. "The rides." Haley stated "I get really scared when they stop them and you're high up."

"Are you afraid of me?" Brooke asked

"No!" Haley yelled out. Brooke was taken back for a moment then leaned down on the counter. "Well, then you can just look at me." Brooke suggested smiling. Haley pouted "I guess we can go. But not for too long." She agreed. Brooke looked around at their apartment. "What do you want to do?" Haley shrugged. "I have to go to work." Haley said as she grabbed her purse. "You should call Peyton, ask her if she wants to hang out." Brooke looked down. "I just might." She said as she looked at Haley, Haley got a bad feeling. "Should I be worried?"

"Yes." Brooke said flatly and walked out the door. Haley just shook her head and walked out, locking the door behind her.

**1 week later…**

"I changed my mind!" Haley yelled from the bathroom. " NO you can't, we have to go!" Brooke argued.

"Why?" Haley asked as she opened the door. "I said so." Brooke smirked.

"Mature, real mature" Haley scrunched her face at Brooke. Brooke pulled her out of the bathroom. "We're going to the circus." Brooke assured "And you are going to love it!"

"I doubt that." Haley muttered, Brooke playfully slapped her on the arm. Haley kissed Brooke apologetically "I'm sorry, I'll have a fantastic time, everything will be perfect." Haley said sarcastically as she put on a big fake smile. "There's my girl."

By now it had really died down and everyone just got used to the same-sex couple. Haley would tell Brooke how happy she was to be able to go to school and not worry about people whispering or ogle them when they kissed. Brooke grabbed her purse. "Haley! C'mon" She yelled as she stepped over the threshold. "Start the car, I'll be there in like 2 minutes." Haley said poking her head out of her bedroom. Brooke threw her hands into the air. "Women!" She walked out of the apartment and down the steps to the car. She climbed in and put the keys into the ignition. Brooke looked down at her clothes. Today she was being very practical. She dressed warm enough so she wouldn't have to change if it got cold but she dressed light enough so she wouldn't have to change if it got too warm. All the while looking great. Haley stepped out of the apartment and walked down the steps. Brooke watched her walk she was so graceful, She was so beautiful she was so happy.

"Hi" Haley smiled as she stepped into the car. "Hey" Brooke managed to choke out. "Ready?" Brooke asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." Haley nodded "I won't let anything bad happen to you" Brooke assured her. "I know, I love you, I'm fine it'll be okay" Haley breathed out heavily. She was nervous and Brooke knew it.

"What do you want to ride first?" Brooke asked as she walked past the barricades that separated the carnival area from the trailers.

"I don't know" Haley shook her head. "What do you want to do?" Brooke pressed. "You choose, I'll do anything you want"

"Anything?" Brooke asked in a suggestive tone.

"Except that" Haley knew she was referring to sex, but they definitely weren't ready for that. They have only been together for a month or so.

"Oh! The Ferris wheel" Brooke suggested. Haley sighed. "Let's go" She smiled. "Remember Hales look at me" Brooke reminded her. "Oh, I will" Haley muttered. They walked over to the carnie that worked the Ferris wheel. He stopped a seat and they climbed in. Haley squeezed her eyes shut as they went up higher and higher. Brooke tapped her on the shoulder. She opened one eye. "Yeah" Haley said looking Brooke in the eye trying to ignore the height they were currently at.

"I love you." Brooke smiled. Haley immediately relaxed those words coming from Brooke made her relax. "I love you too" Haley looked at her. Brooke leaned her head in and Haley met her half way. They closed their eyes and found each others lips. Brooke lifted her hand and caressed Haley's jaw, she slid her hand down to Haley's shoulder. The ride jerked to a stop causing Haley to jolt forward her hand slipped and she realized she was now grabbing Brooke's breast. She pulled her hand away. Her cheeks turned bright red. "S-Sorry" Haley stuttered, completely surprised at the reaction Brooke had. Brooke was smiling she wasn't upset or weirded-out she was smiling. "Haley, it's okay." She took Haley's hand and put it back on her chest. Haley pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked looking around. She hadn't even noticed that they were stopped at the top.

"I was showing you how I'm okay with that, I mean you and I just so happen to have the same parts we know how it works." Brooke smiled.

"But you don't find it…odd you know, I mean I'm fine with us both being girls but, It's still kind of weird I don't even look at my own." Haley admitted looking down at the people on the ground.

"Haley it's fine." Brooke kissed her Briefly on the lips. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Haley asked

"You may have mentioned it a few times." Brooke laughed and then the ride started up again.

"Is that Rachael?" Haley asked as she watched a group of cheerleaders from their school walking towards the games. Most of them with guy's but not Rachael. "I guess it is." Brooke said as they stepped off the ride. Why is she alone? Brooke thought then as if Haley read her mind, "Why is she alone?" Haley asked. "I don't know" Brooke stared getting more curious as the minutes passed. "Oh my god!" Haley yelled causing Brooke to spin around. "Wha" before she could finish what she was going to say she saw it. Nathan. He stood by the food carts he was watching Haley. Was he stocking her? Brooke's throat got sore she noticed Haley gasping for breath. "Let's go!" Brooke took Haley's hand and started to walk off. Haley looked back and saw Nathan smile at her then he disappeared into the crowd. Brooke climbed into the car with Haley close behind. "Why was he here?" Brooke asked more to herself then to Haley. "I don't know" Haley muttered. Then Nathan's voice screamed in her head. _"I'll kill Brooke". _Haley looked at Brooke but said nothing, she didn't want to make Brooke more scared then she was. Brooke started the car and pulled away. She drove out of the lot and neared a red light. She stepped on the break. It didn't stop. "Brooke break!" Haley yelled "I am it wont work." Brooke cried out. They ran the light and a car drove into Brooke's side. Haley just remembered the Bright lights of the car and Brooke mouth 'I love you' then the world once again went black…

**You weren't expecting that were you? Ha. I like reviews so feel free to give me some. I also need a few suggestions for the next chapter. This was a hard chapter to write. I wanted fluff but… turned into a twist. Lol! Look forward to an update.**


	7. Chapter 7 Final chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own One tree hill!**

**P.s. This story will probably be over by either this chapter or the chapter after. I'm losing the love for this story so read on. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the ending.**

Haley woke up as she lay in the hospital bed. She glanced around the room and noticed Peyton wrapped in Lukas' arms. "Hi" Peyton said softly. "Hello. What happened?" Peyton and Lukas exchanged a look then Lukas walked towards Haley. "You were in a car accident." Lukas explained.

"Nathan." Haley stated blankly. "What?" Peyton asked in surprise.

"He did this. I saw him at the carnival, he smiled then I…don't remember." Haley stared down at the bed. The room looked exactly like the one she was in before. "Brooke?" Haley asked looking from Peyton to Lukas. Lukas and her eyes locked. "She got hit pretty bad…" He looked down.

"They don't think she'll make it." Tears immediately fell from her eyes. She stared up at them. Then pushed the blankets off of her and unhooked the weird wires attached to her hands.

"Where are you going?" Peyton cried more then asked.

"To see her." She said softly. "You can't…you're legs."

Haley stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? My legs are fine. See!" she yelled at him as she lifted her leg. Then she quickly put it back down as a searing pain went down her spine and through her legs. "AIHG!" she cried out in pain. Peyton stepped to her side. "It's okay you can see her when she pulls through." Peyton assured tears streamed down her face. "Where is she?"

"The ER" Peyton said her face falling with each word she spoke. "What's wrong with her?"

"They won't say." Luke's voice softened. "She'll always love you." Haley glared at him.

"I know, She can tell me that when she comes out." She replied bitterly. "Hales I just want you to know that she has a good chance of being okay. But there is a slight possibility that she'll…"

"Die." The tears formed again Haley's eyes turning red and puffy she looked down towards her legs and pulled the hospital blanket back over her. "Nathan, I'll kill him"

"You won't have to." Lukas looked down at her. "I'm going to!"

Haley looked up at him her eyes were watery. "Thanks, but I think he has to be put in jail."

"So do I. they put out an arrest warrant but he's gone." Peyton said. "When Brooke gets out of this you two can finally have a life together." She tried to smile but it couldn't come out. She was too sad. She loved Brooke but she knew that she couldn't be with Brooke fully until Nathan was behind bars.

Lukas looked down at his best friend then at his girl friend. "I'll be back later." He muttered as he grabbed his coat and made his way to the door. He found himself at the river court and sure enough there was Nathan sitting down on a picnic table close to the court. He walked towards his brother in a very calm relaxed way. "Hi." He said looking straight at Nathan.

"I screwed up Luke." Nathan said in a small voice.

"Yeah. I'd say, Brooke could die." He said his tone of voice getting deeper. "Not with that. I really meant to kill her. I mean with Haley. I had the world and I thought I wanted more." He said keeping his gaze at the ground. Lukas nodded but was a little scared of his brother. He placed his hands in his pockets.

"It's not too late." Nathan looked up at him genuine tears fell from his eyes. "How?"

"Turn yourself in. You can't have her back…"

"I know that!" Nathan yelled, his face turning red with anger. "She loves Brooke." He muttered looking down.

"So give her peace, if you really do love her, you would give her peace. She fears you now. You have to turn yourself in."

"I'm just like dad aren't I?" Nathan said his voice trembled a little. Lukas stared at him and decided he would be truthful. "Yes" was all he could say. Nathan looked up at him again. "I can't turn myself in. I just can't," He yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Lukas immediately backed up.

"Nate! What the hell are you doing?" Lukas cried out as he put distance between himself and the gun. "I won't hurt her anymore." Nathan explained. "I love her. I'm sorry Lukas." Nathan smiled. "Remember when you and I hated each other?" He laughed.

"Yeah. Don't do this you can get help!" Lukas yelled out as Nathan put the gun to his head. Lukas stepped closer. Nathan didn't notice and continued to talk "I miss that just being in school only worrying about basketball and chicks." Nathan smiled again. Lukas tried to keep up the conversation as he stepped forward again.

"I really am sorry Lukas. I…I didn't mean to be such a bastard." Nathan assured.

"I just started to take these pills and my world went to hell" He laughed. Lukas said

"Nathan please don't do this. I'm just starting to know you. I love you Bro'!"

Nathan smiled. "I love you too. Make sure to tell Haley I love her" 

Lukas was close enough to grab the gun from Nathan. He lunged at a surprised Nathan.

He pushed the gun from Nathan's hand "what the hall are you doing Lukas?"

"Saving your life." He yelled out. The gun was now a foot or two away. Lukas was on top of a struggling Nathan pushing at his wrists to keep him down. He jumped off and picked up the gun. He held the barrel and knocked Nathan out. He hoped that it would be enough to keep him out long enough for police to get there. "I'm sorry to, little brother."

"What do you mean dead?!" Haley yelled at Peyton. "I thought Lukas was dead because he wouldn't answer his phone but when he picked up he told me that Nathan was in police custody." Peyton smiled. "Thank god!" Haley yelled. She looked at the wheelchair next to the bad. "I have to see her."

"You can't she's in the ER."

"I don't care I need her to know how much I love her!" Haley's voice boomed at Peyton. "She may be your girlfriend for like a few months or so but she's been my best friend for much longer! Trust me I want her here but guess what she isn't here she is in there fighting for her life. So let the doctors do their job and bring us Brooke!" Peyton yelled at Haley her chest rose and fell sharply. "I'm sorry…I just…love her so much." Haley tried to explain but Peyton cut her off. "I know, I love her too but we have to have… for lack of a better term, Hope" She said, "I'll go get some coffee." Before Haley could protest or even speak Peyton was gone. Haley was left stunned staring into space. _Oh...God please let me keep Brooke. I know she's great and I understand that you want her back but…I think I need her more right now. Please let her stay with me. I need her._ Haley prayed tears falling from her face and soaking the bed spread. Her thoughts were interrupted by Peyton running back into the room. "I thou-," Haley started but Peyton cried out

"She's in a room hurry up come on!" The curly blonde quickly headed for outside the room. Haley stared up at the sealing._ Thank you_ She quickly grabbed the wheelchair and climbed into it using her upper body strength.

Brooke lay in the hospital bed unconscious the doctors assured the girls that it was because of the drug they gave her. Haley stopped the wheelchair at the side of Brooke's bed. "Hey baby." Haley smiled. "I love you." She continued "You know that I think you are amazing but we have to stop this." She laughed causing Peyton to laugh to. Brooke's eyes slowly opened. "I love you too, Haley" Brooke smiled at her girlfriend. "The dramaticness just keeps piling up doesn't it?" Brooke said. Haley laughed loudly.

"Dramaticness, isn't a word sorry baby. But yeah the drama does." Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley. "Nathan?" Brooke asked out of the blue her voice turning serious.

"Is in jail." Haley beamed.

"Good" Brooke smiled then said "You and me?"

"In love." Haley laughed. Brooke leaned over and kissed Haley. They finally could be happy. Their lives were finally okay. Haley's gaze fell onto Brooke.

"I'll always love you." She said happily.

"And I will always be there for you and I'll always love you too" Brooke replied.

"Prove it." Haley smiled as Brooke leaned in to kiss her. She was surprised when Haley pulled away. "What is it?" Brooke asked. Haley stared into hr eyes.

"Marry me" Haley purposed softly as she took Brooke's hands in her own. "What?"

"I want to get married and I want to raise a child together and I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" Haley blurted out "what do you say Tigger?"

"I'd love to marry you, Tutor Girl." Tears ran down Brooke's face but they weren't sad or normal tears they were new they were happy.

Finally Brooke realized that she was no longer Falling in Love but was in fact, In love with Haley James.

**That's all folks! I know the ending kind of sucked and was really short but at least now it's over. I'm going to write a new story without the drama. It will be Bailey so look for that later! Thanks for all the reviews and I appreciate all the people who took time to read MY story. Thank you again! **

**P.S. Baley ROCKS!!! WOOT, WOOT!!!!!**


End file.
